grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deanna Ludwig
A rather self-righteous very liberal lady who lives by not interfering in others lives no matter what as she feels people should be able to live their own life. Early Life Born in London, Deanna was very much caught up by philosophy, liberalism and what was being said on the TV in regards to morals and she soon managed to hate anything conservative and also not wanting to interfere in people's lives no matter what. She saw those that did as being meddling and viewed herself as so much better than them as she knew not to get involved in people's lives. This not wanting to interfere and self-righteousness attitude leads to her being one very dangerous lady as if one is in trouble nearby her, she will refuse to help and believe she had the moral justification to do so. The Taels of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. It is revealed that Deanna is among the women Jason Pucan dated in a small amount of time along with Melz Dot Com, Jenny Marco, Claire Ashley and Cindy Jackson. It turned out he was using each women for information to get on the town to be able to wipe out the electricity, all record of it online and then take out the town via missile strike from Sam Bergman. When the University is locked down after a blackout, Jessica is in the university and is among those who do not follow Jules Aisles who knows the way out but stays with Paul Letterman who claims to know what to do. Rachel Haslam is also there and had been working with Jason Pucan who was responsible for the blackout and is now using it to try and wipe out the entire town by. This seen when Jason appears and Rachel begins to make out with him much to Melz Dot Com, Claire, Deanna, Jenny and Jessica's disgust as they had been with him and are currently staying in the University. Jason had wanted the entire stuck in the University so the airstrikes would happen on the commands of Sam Bergman. However some people got out via Jules Aisles causing for Jason to be angry with Rachel as she was meant to convince everyone to stay at the hotel and only got a few people and he informs everyone he is leaving on the helicopter she provided for him to escape before the damage is done. Rachel still wanting love from Jason and to prove herself starts banging on the doors causes for those who had got out to rush towards those still stuck in university, as she hopes to get the entire town there for the airstrike to take place. When Jason is on the helicopter with Sam Bergman he is seen making fun of all the women he had dated just to get information from them. In the end however Jack Jackson who was in the helicopter managed to stop them without them firing a missile. The helicopter ended up crashing the University but no one died. Volume 40 Nearly the entire town are at James Dontos and Anne Dontos 60th wedding anniversary. Deanna however never wanting to get involved in anyone's business decided to stay at home instead and watch TV. Jenna Parish had been attacked by Drew Grayson and had been labelled dead but she is in fact still alive and she is running round the town frantic calling out for anyone to help. The only one in their house is Deanna known to deliberately not get in involved in anyone's affairs as she believes its not right to intrude.Jenna bangs on her door and pleads for help. Deanna flatly refuses saying how she will not help her at all, knowing the circumstance she is in and believing she is right to simply ignore Jenna as she cries for help and goes to watching TV. Drew comes back with a belt and starts attacking Jenna. She continues to cry for help Deanna still refuses to help. Jenna then runs off. Jenna thankfully survives due to her husband Russell Parish managing to come to her rescue but not before being shot in the hamstring by Cliff Clifford. It is also revealed she is pregnant with the couples first child. What Deanna did not do would be remembered by the town. Volume 41 Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. Deanna case is thrown out entirely as they feel what she did wasn't even a crime and she is allowed to leave the meeting before the meeting is concluded. She is ecstatic and is seen skipping away to the crowd outside who wanted justice and not so happy with her start trying to get at Deanna and attack her for her failure to help out Jenna. Scott Clyde calls everyone to the town hall and with the help of Catherine Lorna, the Prime Minister who had been appalled at was going on, Cliff Clifford and Norman Grayson is finally taken down for the evil man he is along with all those who had enabled them for so long to get away with their crimes. The whole world is watching as their a numerous cameras in there as Catherine gives a dressing down to all those involved. Deanna Ludwig is greatly distressed as she is banished from the town never to set foot into it and also fined a million on behalf of the Parishes by Catherine herself. But not before she is held hostage by Norman Grayson. When this happens no one cares if Deanna lives or dies after what she refused to do. Jenna Parish who is there walks up to Deanna as she now wants someone to help her and screams. Jenna says this is how she felt when Deanna refused to help her and then her and Russell rather than helping Deanna walk away from the scene to see their son who is being looked after by Daisy. Deanna screams for them to come back and when Norman is apprehended he sends up shooting Deanna in the hamstring. The exact same place that Jenna got her injury! Dr Keith Brooks and Dr Amanda Hathaway end up treating her not exactly thrilled to do so and the town as she never liked to get involved did not want to help her. The ban ends up being upheld and she is soon kicked out of town following the events at the town hall.